happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
HAPPY’ S FUN GAME (fan made episode)
The episode! It starts not unlike the Magic trick episode,with some weird music in the background and happy staring at the camera with large pupils and a wide deranged smile. After about 2 or so minutes,it stops,and Happy is seen helping a kid on the swings. “Thanks Happy,I feel much better now!” The kid says,and happy smiles. “No problem,Billy!“ he replies,and adds “Hey billy,do you like games?”. “Yeah I do!” The kid says eagerly. ”Well come into the forest with me,I have a game we can play!” He says smiling. Happy leads Billy into the forest near the playground and stops in a clearing. “So Billy,I want you to run and hide,and I will count to 10 and try to find you!” He explains. Billy runs off excited. It cuts to him walking over and seeing a shack. “This is a good hiding place!” He says and opens the door. He jumps back a bit seeing Forenzik in the corner. “H-Hey little boy,why don’t you come with me,I have a good h-HA-Hiding place for you!” Forenzik stutters creepily. Billy nods yes nervously and follows Forenzik. It cuts to happy,who has a blank expression on his face. “Billy doesn’t know this game isn’t gonna be too fun for him soon,HAHA!” He says smiling. Billy gets very nervous and Then Forenzik turns around and pulls out a Scimiter knife. “I’m very good at hiding people’s bodies!” Exclaims Forenzik,and he tries to grab Billy and stab him. Billy runs and screams,and looks around anxiously for somewhere to hide. He decides to hide behind a mossy rock. Forenzik is seen Stalking out and yelling Billys name. He gets very frustrated,and leaves. Billy thinks it’s safe and walks near some trees. Forenzik lunges out behind him and grabs his hair,laughing victoriously. Billy screams and struggles,and Forenzik plunges the knife into the boys shoulder. it cuts to a very horrible scene where the kid is screaming and crying while Forenzik is stabbing his torso in a way that made the pain and the snuff scene last very long. The kid passes out from blood loss and Forenzik drags the kids body like some sort of predatory raptor or something and flesh cutting can be heard. Happy greets Forenzik brightly,who is covered in blood and for some reason scratch marks that looks like he did it himself. “Hey Freddie,lets go k-I mean play with more children!” Happy exclaims. “Yeah! That sounds simply splendid!” Chuckles Forenzik. Happy stalks a girl and finally sneaks up to her and holds a gun to her head. “DON’T MOVE!” He screams and the girl looks very confused and scared. Happy pulls the trigger and with very bad special effects,the girls head blows open. The kids just watch in fear and followers surround the playground and another horrible scene starts with kids being ripped apart and murdered,and some being eaten,bY the followers like some sort of pack of predatory animals. After that shit ton of death and murder and giddy laughing it cuts to Janto who runs out of the van and starts apologising loudly for being late. “Great ruining the goddam mood Janto” Mervyn retorts rudely.